Memories Forgotten In The Rain
by Raaii
Summary: [is for my b day!] Why did Itachi hate his family so much? Why does everyone know so much about Deidara's sex life? Humor, drama, rating dropped, edited! Review for an old story! Warnings inside.


YAY!! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!! ALL OF YOU BOW TO ME!!

Hello!!! It's my Birthday as you can see, but this is a _one-shot _that means this first and last chapter. But it _also _means it will be around ten or so pages long. Well, that's what I believe in. And if you've read any of my other stories, you'll find out that writing things this _long_ is out of my style. Rated for crude sex humor, limeyness, slight cursing, some angst and that's about it. The genre's kinda is like humor (more at the end)/angst(slight)/romance/general! So Nah! Didn't think that was possible did ya? Didn't think so…

Oh, just to tell ya, anything in _italics_ is stress on words or thoughts. I won't say: _blah blah_ thought _so and so_. You'll most likely can tell who thought it. Most likely it's the last person mentioned. Also flashbacks are in _italics_ but it will say _Flashback_. And I'm using more Japanese than I usually do. I just got three pages of useful and commonly used anime, words and different ways to say family members (such as Grandma, uncle ect…). If you wish to have the translations too I'll send you the link. Simple enough?

_Harumonia_…This is for US!

Disclaimer: If I could owned Naruto I'd be the happiest bitch alive…

_- - - - -_

_Memories Forgotten In The Rain…_

_- - - - - _

Itachi sighed silently and glanced out the wooden window. The sky was dark and unpromising, the clouds dark and menacing. Itachi looked back down at the kunai he was currently shining. He laid it down on the bed and walked the few feet to the old window, his bare feet making a small sound against the hardwood floors. He glanced at the sky. The sun was being engulfed with darkness of a grey cloud. It was going to rain.

Itachi love the rain for some unknown reason. Within the first few years Itachi joined Akatsuki just everyone knew how much Itachi loved the rain. He'd stay outside for hours. Sometime he would stay out for three hours, doing god-knows-what. Kisame says he would train, Deidara would say Itachi just took a long walk. Sasori didn't care enough to give his opinion.

And Sakura who had been in Akatsuki for almost a year now; she had no idea what Itachi would do outside in the merciless rain. Why would he train when the Akatsuki hideout had its own training center? And if Itachi wanted to go out for a walk he could do it any time; not just while it's raining. Sakura often got worried about him during the long hours he was gone. A few time she tried to follow him but Kisame or Deidara held her back. But always after Itachi walks in the rain he was in a fairly good mood.

Well, good as good you can get from Itachi.

_Back To Itachi's Room_

Itachi watched as the droplets of water fall from the dark clouds and start to pound mercilessly on to the ground. He glanced back at his bed where the many kunai and suriken lay. Some still covered in old crusted blood and some shining like god smiled at them. Itachi wasn't lazy or anything he just preferred to clean all his weapons at once instead of every-other day. He turned his gaze back to the window. _It can wait, _Itachi thought ditching his cloak.

He never went outside in the rain with his cloak unless it was necessary. If anything he almost never wore his cloak inside the Akatsuki hideout; the same thing with Deidara. But with Kisame and Sasori they would _never _take their's offunless _absolutely_ necessary. Itachi shivered slightly as the cold hit his now exposed skin, but didn't think much about it.

He didn't think twice when he left his room, leaving almost all his weapons.

When Itachi walked through the small but cozy living room, everyone glanced at Itachi, then went back to what ever they where doing; except Deidara who was grinning like always. Itachi sighed and shook his head slightly. He slipped his feet in his sandals. Before he closed the door he heard Deidara say:

"Ha! I told you he would leave, Kisame! Pay me…yeah!"

He heard Kisame mutter something that sounded like: "Dumb blonde…" then hand him his money.

Itachi smirked slightly. Kisame and Deidara would always argue or bet on some of the things Itachi might do. Itachi sighed contently as the rain fell upon his pale skin. Thunder rolled in the distance, lighting lit-up the sky. He closed his eyes and ventured deeper into the forest.

_Back In The Akatsuki hideout…_

Deidara shook his head disapprovingly. "He's going to get sick one day…yeah." Kisame who was currently re-bandaging Samehada, look up at Deidara's disapproving face. "Well, that's his problem." He focused his attention back on Samehada. "Actually if he gets sick, we'll be the ones taking care of him…yeah." before anyone could answer a wispy black cat with neon green eyes landed on the table next to Sasori's feet.

"Deidara!" Sasori growled. "I've told you about that damn cat!"

Deidara waved Sasori off, then picked up the cat and settled it in to his lap, before Sasori saw the chance to kick him off the table. "I don't see why you like Shadow…yeah. It's not like he did anything to you…yeah." Sasori sighed. Sakura who had fallen asleep at the corner of the couch, woke up when she heard someone growl Deidara's name.

"Where's Itachi?" Her voiced was still fogged with sleep. Deidara absentmindedly pointed out the window, then went back petting the black cat. "He's out again?" Kisame looked up looking lightly pissed. "He better be. I just paid Blondie-chan (That's what Kisame calls Deidara) $50." he growled. Deidara smirked. "Well, you should know. He's _your_ partner…yeah." he shook his head slightly then went back to bandaging Samehana.

_Back to Itachi…_

Black clouds…darkness…is there any difference? That is one of the many questions that Itachi asked himself…but they've never been answered. Itachi sighed and opened his eyes to the darkness of the black clouds. The rain may have been beating on his blood-red eyes, it hurt a little, but he could care less.

The wind howled, bare tree branches clawed at the sky. Some may find the rain depressing, and that was exactly what it was. But depressing was what Itachi's past was. Never able to live up to his parents expectations. And all was to them was being showed as a trophy to his clan. But everything changed had when Sasuke was born…well, not for the better.

_Flashback…_

_A seven year old Itachi winched as his father's hand collided his face. Now his cheek was stinging bright red with pain. "Do you think this acceptable?" He'd just gotten Itachi's report card and it had: two A+'s three A's and one B-. He didn't answer. What he going to say? Yes it's acceptable? That would only get him in more trouble than he already was. Or he could say no…he wonder what he would do if he said that…_

_Fugako calmly set the piece of holy-god written paper onto the table, walked up to his oldest son, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shoved his face to the table his report card an inch from his nose. At first he thought his face was going to be smashed onto the table. "I'll ask you again." He said with false calmness. "Do you think this is acceptable?" _

_Itachi blinked. "I-" before he could finish his face was smashed into the table. "OF COUSE IT'S NOT!" Fugako yelled. "YOU ARE PART OF THE UCHIHA ICHIZOKU (clan)! ACT LIKE IT!" Poor Itachi clawed at the wooden table trying to push his face off. But Fugako only pushed harder. Itachi yelped._

_Fugako was done now. He didn't want do anything more to Itachi. So with a flick of his hand Itachi went flying off the table into a nearby wall. He curled up into a ball like a kicked puppy. "Do your homework and go to bed. Understand?" He didn't think twice before he nodded. Just at that moment Mikoto practically ran into the room holding a one-year-old Sasuke._

"_Fugako, Sasuke learned to walk!" she said happily. Itachi pulled himself up and scowled. To Itachi's dismay Fugako smiled. "Five months before Itachi!" Now that's another thing. Their parents were always say how Sasuke did this or that so-many more months before Itachi. "Honesty Itachi, you should try a bit harder at things." Mikoto said. Itachi was _really_ sick of hearing that. _

'_I'M TRYING MY DAMN HARDEST!' he screamed in his head._

_Later that day after Fugako and Mikoto left to go some place, Itachi slipped into Sasuke's room. He walked up to the baby's crib and glared down at the peaceful baby. Itachi slid his hand over the railing of the crib. His hand drifted closer…and…closer to the baby's neck._

_His hand 10 inches from his neck…10 inches from death._

_Suddenly he stopped; 'Maybe I won't kill you…just everyone else who loves you. I'll take away the only thing that keeps you weak…love and family.' _

_6 Years Later…_

_Itachi who was now 12, stared down at his overly-difficult homework. He finally picked up his pencil and worked the problem slowly, at his own pace. Going slow…just for the hell of it. He faintly heard the rain making dripping noises against the house. He glanced out the window. Rain was dripping slowly down the glass of the window. It was late-afternoon, just a few minutes ago the sky was a dark orenji-akai (orange-red). But now the clouds were kuroi (black) with rain._

_He slid out of his small desk and moved in front of the window. He rested one of his elbows on the window's ledge. Making his hand into a fist he rested his right cheek on it and watched the rain drip down the windowpane. _

_Sasuke (6 yrs) choose that moment to barge into Itachi's Time Of Silence. Itachi growled under his breath. "Onii-san, will you take me-" Itachi shook his head. "No. I can't take you shuriken training."_

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

"Please_?" _

"_Sasuke, NO."_

_Sasuke sighed in defeat and left Itachi's room silently. A few minutes after Sasuke left, Itachi slipped out of his room and shut the door silently. He drifted down the hallway to the stairs. Wincing each time the stairs groaned under his weight. He was the about twenty-five steps from the back door, he heard the soft murmur of his parents._

_He deiced to eavesdrop to see if they were talking about him. As it turned out, they were. But he only caught a few of their words._

"_Itachi…embarrassment…to…clan" was all he caught._

'_This will be the last time he says that I'm an embarrassment to my clan.' he thought and walked to the back door. When he opened the door he was welcomed a blast of cool air. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him._

_One Year Later…_

_Itachi Uchiha committed the Uchiha Massacre._

_Only out of the hatred of his clan._

_Only for his sadness…and pain._

_Only to make him stronger._

_FlashBack Over. _

Itachi open his eyes. He didn't remember when he closed them or how long it been. Then he smirked. "I should have snapped his neck that day…" _To save him of his pain…but pain only makes you stronger. Love makes you weak…_

_Back To The Akatsuki Hideout…_

Sakura finally lost it. "That's it! I'm going out to find him." Deidara grabbed her arm before she stormed away. "It's not a good idea…yeah. Itachi likes to have time to himself. And he _dose not _like to be bothered…yeah." She pulled her arm away. "I'm pretty sure he won't mind-"

"Oi, Blondie-chan, why do you have a cat anyway?" Kisame said out nowhere.

"What's with you guys and my cat anyway…yeah?" Deidara said. "But anyways, yeah, I _want _to have a cat. Second, black cats bring bad luck…yeah. And last, black is the color of death."

"Um, anyways, I'm leaving whether you like it or not." Sakura said.

"…Well, fine. But he'll make you dig your own grave if he's pissed…yeah."

She grabbed her coat and left out the door. Then she instinctively scanned her surroundings. Then she sweatdropped. _How in the hell do I expect to find one person in a such thick forest!?_

_Deep In The Forest Of The Kuroi Tsuki (Black Moon)…_

Itachi was still standing motionlessly in the cold down pour of rain. He heard rusting…but that wasn't unusual. Then he heard a twig snap then someone cursing. He instinctively reached for a kunai. He cursed when didn't grab anything but air. _I left all my weapons at the hideout…_he thought looking around for the person who wants to die.

He finally located the person. When he saw who it was he relaxed. Nobody wanted to die…today…

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

"…Why?"

"Because It's raining, and you've been out here for like six hours!"

Itachi blinked. _It's been that long…?_

"Now are you going to come with me or…" she didn't know what she'd do really…

"Or what?" He smirked.

She thought about it. _What is the one thing no _straight _guy can resist…? _

Then she smiled. She walked over to him swaying her hips tauntingly.

"What are you do-" she grabbing his face and crashed her lips onto hers. She could tell how surprised Itachi was. _When_ _has_ _Sakura ever been this…bold? _It was true. When Itachi first kidnapped Sakura and brought to Akatsuki she was very shy and pretty much scared of anything that moved.

But after a few weeks of getting to know Itachi she stared showing her _real_ self. It got to the point where she could push his buttons, but she knew his boundaries. After he introduced her to Deidara, she seem more carefree, and always running off to him so he could make her a new clay bird after the one she had _died_.

She pretty much felt comfortable around the A-house Akatsuki members. ( when I say A-house, It like the nine or how ever many Akatsuki are split into different sectors or groups. Like Tobi or anybody else lives in a different…sector. Kay? If you don't get it send a review saying you don't.) From Sasori's lack of care, to Deidara usual cheerfulness. Now back to Sakura and Itachi…

Itachi's first instinct was to push Sakura off him and scold her. But he couldn't think. His mind in a daze…After a moment or two Sakura took charge prying Itachi's lips open. He slipped a hand behind her head trying to bring her closer.

Itachi made a satisfied groan, when Sakura sucked on his tongue. Her hands leaving his face only to bury them in his smoky-black hair.

His hand slid up her back slipping under the soaked martial of her shirt. His hand drifted up back sending shivers down her spine. Just as his hand was about to unclasp her bra, she pulled away. He blinked. _Did I go too far…? _She smiled. Itachi tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"What?" he said finally.

"Well, it's raining and I'd would rather do this…some place else." She fumbled over her words.

He smirked. _That would even better…_

_Back At Akatsuki Hideout… _

Itachi had barely had gotten the door open when Sakura grabbed the collar on Itachi's cloak and pulled him onto her soft lips. Both could feel the surprised and dumbfounded looks of everyone who was most likely still in the living room. They knew that they were there both they could careless.

He quickly kicked the door closed. Sakura started to unbutton his cloak, while Itachi pulled one of her legs to his waist forcing he to wrap them around his waist. Sakura moaned when Itachi's large, hard erection rubbed her inner thigh.

Itachi certainly did not want to give everyone a show, so he stumbled down to the hallway to his room.

"What. The. Hell?" Deidara said without his usual 'yeah' at the end. Kisame burst about laughing. Sasori just shook his head. Then before anyone could process what was happening, Deidara leaped out of his seat and started down the hallway.

Sasori grabbed his collar before he could go any farther. "Come on Sasori! Lemme go…yeah!" Deidara pulled hard against Sasori's grip. Sasori suddenly released him, making Deidara fall flat on his face, with a loud 'CLACK'.

"Why would you even_ want_ to know what they're doing?" asked Kisame.

"I thought It was obvious." Sasori commented.

"…" Deidara rubbed his sore nose. _"_HOW OFTEN DOSE SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPEN, YEAH!?" He yelled suddenly jumping up. Kisame and Sasori winced.

"Well-" Kisame started.

"EXACTLY! NEVER! YEAH!" He yelled.

"Deidara, stop yelling. We're right here." Sasori said calmly.

"And anyways there's already going to be enough screaming." Kisame grinned.

"…You perv. Anyways, I want to know if Itachi screams or-"

"AHHH! ITACHI!"

Deidara sweat dropped. "…..Well, that answers one of my questions…yeah."

"Why would want to know what sounds Itachi makes during sex anyways?" Kisame was genuinely interested.

He blinked. "Why _wouldn't_ you want to know?"

"…Well, _you're _not the quietest either…" Kisame snickered.

Deidara blinked curiously. "When have I-?" He blushed. Then quickly turned away.

"Yes, you're certainly not the one to keep secrets." Sasori said with a small smirk.

"So do you kill her afterwards or…" Kisame trailed off knowing Deidara would catch on.

He wiped his head around blushing like moron. "I-I didn't mean to! It was an accident…yeah!" Right now his 'yeah' didn't make him sound convincing…

Now both Kisame and Sasori were staring at him like a six headed demon.

…

….

…..

Kisame burst out laughing. Sasori smirked and shook his head slightly.

Kisame finally pulled himself together. But decided to push more of Deidara's buttons.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that time!" He said, "'Ohh, Sakia, you're so damn tight…yeah! Please don't stop now…yeah!' Ahahaha!" Kisame had Deidara tacked down even to his 'yeah' s.

"THAT'S SO NOT FUNNY…YEA-! Wait a minute…how do _you_ remember her name? _I _don't even remember her name…yeah." Deidara said still blushing madly. Kisame went on laughing.

"Okay, _children_. That's enough." Sasori said still laughing inwardly at Kisame's impersonation.

Kisame wasn't going to let Deidara off that easily. "_Children _don't fuck girls to the death!" _Now _Kisame had gone _too_ far.Deidara balled his fist. Blinded by rage he couldn't really focus when he aimed…

Kisame saw this coming so he caught Deidara's fist. "I hope you used a condom, she could have been holding your child!"

_One more joke and I promise… _"Also, did you keep fucking after you killed her, or did you throw her body out the window?" Deidara absolutely lost it. Sasori saw how his eyes darken. _Looks like Kisame went too far..._

"KISAME! YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! YEAH!" he kicked Kisame in his balls. _Hard_. When he doubled over, Deidara kicked him again only in his face. More pacifically his nose.

"Damn it Blondie! That hurt!" he growled rubbing his nose, still slumped over just in case if Deidara decided to kick him again.

"You know better that to make him angry." Sasori said.

"Yeah! You know better than to-"

"Ahhh!" A lust dripping voice echoed from down the hall.

…

…

…

"…Now _that_ didn't sound like Sakura…yeah." Deidara said breaking the weird silence.

Kisame laughed slightly. "I didn't know Itachi was the kind to scream! I _so_ using this for blackmail…!"

"Itachi would probably kill you if you tried." Sasori said.

"Yeah, mostly likely." Deidara agreed.

"…I wouldn't say anything if I were you." Kisame said.

"Oh, yeah? Why not?" Deidara challenged.

"I could say that you _purr_ not _moan_!" He blushed.

"I-I do not!"

"Yes you do." Sasori said flatly.

"…You're not helping….yeah! Why does everyone know more about my sex life than I do…yeah!?"

"You're not the best person to keep secrets." Sasori said.

Deidara turned to Kisame. "Well, you-! uh…" he looked around to room for an inspiration.

"…snore?" He said lamely. Kisame just laughed.

Deidara regained his usual cool composure after his lame insult. "But I do hope they stop soon…yeah. Me and Sasori have a mission tomorrow afternoon, and my room is next to Itachi's…yeah!"

"Hai, and I'm not letting you sleep in…_again_." Deidara waved his hand dismissing the subject.

"Yeah, anyways, I'm watching a porn movie then going to bed…yeah." He said with a yawn.

Kisame snickered. "Why? So you can sleep _comfortably_?" Kisame knew that Deidara would always catch on to his perverted joke. Not that his mind was _clean_ either…

_I got you this time…_Deidara thought.

"You can _anything_ about it this time…yeah! Everybody knows that you _masturbate_ while watching two _guys _fuck…yeah!"

"...What. The. Hell. Are. You. Talking. About?" Kisame said humorlessly.

"Don't play dumb…yeah! Sasori told _everyone_ about a month ago…yeah!" Sasori coughed.

_Oh, I got your ass now Sasori!_

"Is that so? Well, now I'm going to tell everyone you think Blondie-chan's ugly!"

Before Sasori had the chance to say anything, Deidara was less than five inches from his face.

"YOU THINK I'M UGLY, YEAH?!" he shouted. Well, Sasori couldn't say he _was _ugly, that would only piss him off more. If he said he was cute…Sasori didn't know what would happen.

"Well, um, no…-" Next thing he knew Deidara jerked forward and his full lips crashed onto his. Deidara's eyes grew as big as tennis balls. Not knowing how to react, Deidara unintentionally massaged his lips against Sasori's. Then Sasori pushed Deidara off him. For a moment it was quiet…except for Kisame's hysteric laughter.

Deidara was the first to recover. He spat on the floor, wiping his tongue on his cloak.

"Uck! What the hell was that for, Kisame…yeah!?"

Kisame was rolling on the floor. "H-He's said that you were-OOF!" Deidara jammed his bare foot into Kisame's stomach. Kisame choked through his laughter.

Then he realized what Kisame was saying.

He giggled. Like a frilly little school girl. By that time Kisame was sitting on the floor trying to suppress his laughter.

"Deidara, please _never _do that again." Sasori said, his nose wrinkled slightly from the unexpected kiss.

He blinked. "Do what…yeah?"

"Laugh like that. You already look like a girl…" Sasori started.

"…You don't need to act like one!" Finished Kisame.

_Later That Night…_

"I _do not _look like a girl…" Deidara mumbled staring up at the ceiling. He'd just finished beating the word '_girl'_ out of Kisame and Sasori's vocabulary. He hadn't been able to sleep for the past eight-nine hours or so. He'd lost count after the first six. He glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand.

_1:34!? And they're still going at it!_

_Creak…_

_Creak…_

…_BAM!_

_What the fuck? _He thought. He turned over on his belly, then sat up on his knees. He banged his fists on the wall angrily.

"GOD DAMN IT ITACHI! AT THIS RATE SHE'S GOING TO HAVE TEN KIDS, YEAH! GIVE IT A REST!" he shouted, knowing damn well Itachi heard him.

…

…

"Go back to sleep, Deidara." He heard Itachi say.

"HOW AM I SOPOSED TO!?"

There wasn't a reply. Just more _creak…creak…BAM!_'sDeidara sighed and layed back down, try to get some kind of sleep. But really kept him up wasn't the loud, blissful, moans and grunts, but with every _BAM! _the bed would jerk forward slightly.

_WHY dose his bed have to be right ON the wall…?_

_Many Hours Later…_

The noise finally stopped. "Oh, thank god…" He closed eyes only to hear someone open the door. He didn't bother to open them. _Please go away…_ The covers were whipped from his body. He curled up into a little ball, trying to savor his body heat. "Go away Sasori…they _just _stopped…yeah." he whined.

"I don't care. We need to train before our mission. And, anyways, you could have slept on the couch." Sasori said flatly.

"So, Itachi gets _free_ sex all night long, and I sleep on the couch…yeah? I don't think so. And, anyways, I would have ended up the floor." Deidara said snuggling his face in the pillow.

Sasori actually left, but came back a few minutes latter. It was quiet for a moment, then something cold splashed on his face. It took him a few moments to figure what just happened.

"Ahh! What the hell?" he wiped the cold water from his face.

"Get _up _Deidara." He grabbed Deidara's wrist and pulled him out the bed.

"Ok, OK! I'm up…yeah." he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

_A While Later…_

Deidara bit into a burnt piece of buttered toast. His eyes went wide then spat on floor. "What's your problem?" Kisame asked. He was sitting on the couch in the living room. It was kind of weird how the living was set up. The kitchen was just kind of…_there. _The living room was like cut in by the kitchen going sideways. (Yeah, I don't get it either…XD)

"This toast is moldy." He dropped it on the table.

Itachi chose that moment to stalk into the kitchen. He glanced at him. "Is Sakura okay?" he asked, his voice deadpan.

"…Hai…"

He turned the other way. "Good. Now she can go grocery shopping."

Itachi glared at Deidara's back.

"Anyways, I got to go. See ya." He waved his hand absentmindedly as he walked at the door.

_About 3:00 That Day…_

Sakura finally woke up. But she every time she tried to walk a surge of pain would shoot up her legs, making it hard to move…

"ITACHIII! Come help me! I can't walk…" She screeched.

"Wow, you rode her from the back too?" Kisame chuckled. Itachi ignored Kisame's perverted joke and strolled down the hallway to help her.

_About Two Months Later…_

Sakura ran down the hallway to tell Itachi the great news. "Itachi! I have something important to tell you!" She pounced on him. Lucky for him he was on the couch. They both sat up. "What is it? And can it wait?" She shook her head.

"No! Itachi I'm pregnant!" she said joyously.

"Whaa…?" He fell back onto the couch, eyes closed. Deidara and Kisame fell off the couch laughing like morons, rolling on the floor. But Sasori look rather concerned.

"I-I can't believe he _fainted_!" Kisame laughed.

"The words 'Itachi fainted' don't belong in that order, yeah!" Deidara clutched his stomach from laughing so hard.

"Guys, this isn't funny! He won't wake up!" Sakura said shaking him.

"Oh, he's just playing…yeah!" Deidara grabbed Itachi's shirt and brought his face to Itachi's. He raised his hand and slapped him.

"YO! WAKE UP ITACHI!" He slapped him again.

"Deid-" Itachi started.

_SLAP!_

"DEIDARA! I'M AWAKE!" Deidara slapped him again just because he thought he'd never get the chance.

"Good. Now stay up…yeah! You're a father!" His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Aw, damn forget it." he let go Itachi landing on the floor with a _THUMP!_

"…Do you think Itachi would kill his own child…yeah?"

_Silence…_

"That was _not _good thing say around a moody Sakura…" Kisame said. Sasori nodded.

"…Should I start running now?"

"That would be a good idea." She said each word dripping with venom.

Deidara took off running like the devil was coming to claim his soul. Well, a pissed Sakura was _far_ worse than the devil…

Sakura chased after him, letting anger be her guide.

"Do you think Itachi would be a good father?" Sasori asked making sure Sakura wasn't in earshot.

"I'd pay money to see that!"

_- - - - -_

_Memories Forgotten In The Rain…_

_- - - - - _

Good _lord_ that was longer than I planned. Yeah, so anyways, I _plan_ on making a sequel (this is part 1 of 3 or 4) when school's out on June 9th! YEAH! I know most of you are thinking 'how the hell did she find time to write all this?' well, exams BORE me. And I get distracted very easily. And a computer, with a story that BEGS to be written is way too tempting. Lol…NO flames. I hate flames. If you don't like it keep it to yourself. But I do like suggestions. Done: Wednesday May 10th, 7:26 p.m. 13 pages one the dot. Copyright © to Anazaki Qüéén Õf Thê Clouds.

**EDIT:** Friday, May 20th (before post) at 11:53 (done) p.m. So now it's 14 ½ pages. Things edited: Ahh, not much. Added things…took thing out. Oh, yeah. _This was my first shot at HUMOR!_ So I wasn't _intentionally _trying to make it _lol_ funny. But A few things made me laugh while I was writing this…Yeah, Mom gave me weird looks like I was retarded…

**EDIT: **Tuesday, February 27, 2007 // at 3:15 PM: Wow! I never thought I'd ever edit this again! I wrote this such a long time ago, but I've read it a few times and found SO many mistakes that begged to be fixed. I always have fun with this story! Do I still plan on the next one? Well...yes, and no. I'm starting a different Akatuski series, but not this one. Please review for an old story, eh? -laugh-

-Raikari-hime.


End file.
